Darren Alexander
Professor Darren Alexander, a scientist and an ex-Navy SEAL. Appearance Darren has ginger hair and emerald green eyes, he is 25 years old and is human. History Darren joined the army at the age of 18, he was given the call-sign "The Scientist", for being caught mixing some liquids together. He was straight away ranked up to Sergeant for saving a General from a collapsing building. At the age of twenty, he was chosen to be part of a Navy SEAL team, he got there and was lead by Captain Maxwell Esker, and quickly became friends with Lieutenant Derick Hughs call-sign "Badger" and Gunnery Sergeant Brad Hemicks call-sign "Hard-Arse". They went on a mission to save the queens daughter from a group of terroists called the Red Hand. Darren and his team entered the Red Hands base which had the queens daughter in it, they got in undictected, rescued the queens daughter and made their escape, but near the exit, they were ambushed by the Red Hand and were fired upon, "Badger" and "Hard-Arse" were the first to be shot, Darren was told by Esker to get out of the base and get back up, Darren did as ordered and ran away from the battle. When he was near th exit, he stopped and looked behind him, he found a armoury in the base and armed himself with two MP5's, a couple of grenades, some throwing knives and two Desert Eagle's. He ran back to his comrades and saved them and the queens daughter, they killed all the Red Hand terroists and flew away from the base and it was destroyed by a Nuclear weapon. 1 year later, he left the Navy SEAL's and became a scientist, he join a corportion called Degeneration, a company making vaccines, virus's and weapons, he became the only person in Level 2 and created a small robot named ASTRO. He work for a while and met one of the chairmen of the company, his name was Andrew West, he became friends with him but kept his mind into his work. 4 years later, he meets a lovely woman named Lily Harris who came looking for a job at the company, West agreed and Lily became Darren's assistant. Darren and Lily came into a relationship within the week, but Lily when Lily met Darren's younger sister Sergeant Samantha Alexander, they got into a fight and Darren had to leave the room. Darren let Lily live with him and ASTRO, Darren then got a phone call from an 11 year old girl named Mary Hopkins, she told him that she had hacked into the Degenerations computer to find his phone number to tell him that both her parents had cancer and it was making them very weak, Darren came to her apartment and gave Mary's parents the vaccine, he told them they would feel better in a day after a good night's sleep. Darren left the apartment to be attacked by German agents, he escaped them and warned Lily of them. Three days went by and a virus broke out infecting people turning them into the living dead, Darren found out that someone had tampered with the vaccine turning it into a virus, Darren thought about Mary Hopkins and drove to her house to see the house with blood on the walls, he found Mary and saw her father had been infected, Darren killed him and ran to the elevator, whilst waiting he saw Mary's infected mother and a large group of infected coming towards them, he fired at them then hacked them with a fire axe till the elevator door opened. They escaped and met at Captain Max Esker's firing range for safety. They arrived there and met up with West and Lily, when they entered they met up with Esker, Samatha and two twins named Owen and John Abrahams, they sealed the place up and found out that the German army were coming into New York looking for someone, he went to a German base but were attacked by a group of creature's called B.W.O's and Darren was knocked out. Darren woke up three days later and found out that West had injected him with a virus that turns a normal human into a super human. Darren fought against West but was defeated, Darren didn't trust him and they found a way into the Degeneration building, but German soilders were all over it, Darren saw the other two chairmen of the company, Mr Smiles and Mr Sad, Darren was captured by them and the others had to surrender, Darren was tortued for a bit and found out that Andrew West, is actually Lieutenant Derick Hughs call-sign "Badger". Whilst being in a lab with West (aka Badger) he explained what had happened to him, West told him that Smiles and Sad had injected him with the same virus, but he wanted to go back and help but he could control himself, so he went with Smiles and Sad. Darren understood how he felt and they agreed to get out and finish Smiles and Sad once and for all, then ASTRO came to their rescue and broke their cuffs, Darren took care of the guards at the door and he went to destroy the virus in Level 4, Darren was to go alone but Samantha argued with him and ended up going with him, they made it to Level 4 but Smiles and some German soilders, Darren and Samantha were then thrown into a freezer room, to be frozen to death. Darren used his new strength to break out of the cuffs but they were stuck in the room still, Samantha then asked why Darren had left the Navy SEALs, Darren told her that he left because, he took a bullet to the heart, he survived but they stated him KIA but when they saw that he was alive, he had to leave otherwise everyone would go crazy about it, he did and asked for his sister's forgiveness, she forgave him and they looked for a way to get out. Darren remembered taking a grenade from one of the guards guarding the lab they were in before, he put the grenade to the door and pulled the pin, the door exploded and they made their escape. They found their weapons in a lab and they made their way to the others. Darren told Samantha to find the others and get them out, he was going to look for Lily and Mary, Samantha went down down to Level 2, Darren went to Level 5 which is where Smiley and Sad were planning a trap for him. Darren enter the room and dodged a pillar that had been thown at him, Darren faced Sad, Sad stripped off his cloak and Darren saw that he was not human but a insect like creature, Darren fired his G36 at him, Darren load his M203 grenade launcher and blew up Sad, he made his way through a room full of German soldiers, they fired upon him using G3's, Darren took out a couple of soliders, but ran out of ammo, Darren pulled out his trusty Desert Eagle and took the rest out. He continued into a empty room, Darren saw large tanks of water in the room, he went around a corner and saw Lily in one of the tanks, there was water up to her chest, Darren found a console and turned off the water, he was about to open the tank but Smiley attack him from behind and threw him across the room, Dante aimed his Desert Eagle at Smiley and opened fire, Smiley dodged each bullet and slashed at Darren, Darren was cut across the chest but still continued to fight, Darren was back up against a tank full of acid, Darren dodged a lunged from Smiley, he then shot the tank of acid and watched in horror as Smiley melted slowly. Darren got Lily out and they made their way to the elevator. Darren and Lily made it to the lobby to be surrounded by a few remaining soldiers, their leader General Augustus Glenote, he was glad that Lily and Darren had killed Smiley and Sad, he wanted to take Darren and Lily to a secret base and experiment on Darren, he also wanted Lily to be his wife, Lily told him off and said she'd rather die then be with the General, the General ordered his soldiers to aim and kill both Lily and Darren, but before they could shoot them, Samantha, West, Esker, Mary, Owen and John came to their rescue, they fired upon the soldiers killing most of them, Samantha threw Darren a USP and he shot at the General killing him instantly, Darren and the others escaped the building, leaving the bodies for the infected to feast on. Darren, Samantha, Lily, Owen, John, Badger, Esker, ASTRO and Mary drove away to a secure area, where they called for an SOS at the air port, they waited 48 hours fighting infected. After 48 hours an American helicopter came to their rescue and they flew away as a Atomic Bomb came and was set off in New York city killing all infected and remaining German Soldiers. Abilities Darren was a normal human but when he was injected with the superhuman virus, he got different abilities: Super Strength- The virus gave him super strenght, he can lift things heavier then him, he can even lift up a tank. Speed- Darren can run fast and move faster. Vision- He can see through smoke, through walls and can't get stunned by a flash grenade. Weaponry- He can master any gun by just looking at it. Chemicals- He can mix different chemicals, and use them as a weapon against enemies. Trivia - Darren and Lily are in a relationship - Darren and Samantha's parents are both dead after a fire, Darren has a fear of fire - Samatha hated Darren because she looked up to him and when she joined the army he left, and never told her why, she hated him and for a whole year and she tried to kill him. - ASTRO was Darren's only friend until Lily came. - ASTRO was created by Darren through a bunch of scrap metal.